In today's world, spectacle eyeglass frames are very fashionable. While the trend for the eyeglass lenses is to make them thinner, lighter, and less visible, at the same time, it is the eyeglass frame that makes the fashion statement for the eyeglass wearer.
Concurrent with these trends is another concerning including electronics into spectacle eyewear. The trend of utilizing electronics in eyewear appears to be accelerating and the applications being developed by others are expanding. As theses trends continue, it is becoming important to find ways to incorporate electronics into eyewear without harming the aesthetics and functionality of the eyewear. Some of the challenges may be to not limit the fashion design of the eyeglass frame or limit the materials which the eyeglass frame can be made of, maintain as few completed eyeglass frames or eyeglass frame components (frame fronts, bridges, temples) stock keeping units (SKUs) as possible, allow for robust placement of the electronics, and in a way that can be manufactured so that it remains affordable, and aesthetically desirable.